wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chris Benoit
Christopher Michael Benoît (*Montreal, Quebec, 21 de maio de 1967 + Fayetteville, Georgia, 24 de junho de 2007) foi um lutador de wrestling profissional canadense. Benoit ficou conhecido por suas passagens pela World Championship Wrestling e World Wrestling Entertainment, onde utiliza o ring name de Chris Benoit. Benoit era um wrestler de muita capacidade técnica e grande talento. No dia 24 de junho de 2007 Benoit foi encontrado morto em sua residência em Fayetteville, Georgia junto com sua esposa e filho. A polícia concluiu que Benoit cometeu suicídio após ter assassinado a esposa e o filho. Promoções Representadas *Stu Hart's Stampede Wrestling (1985-1989) *New Japan Pro Wrestling/Circuito independente (1989–1994) *World Championship Wrestling (1992-1993) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1994-1995) *World Championship Wrestling (1995-2000) * World Wrestling Federation/ World Wrestling Entertainment (2000-2007) Carreira Inicio Chris Benoit começou a sua carreira profisional com o nome de Pégasus, este tinha uma máscara. Depois de ter "perdido" essa máscara foi para a ECW. Aí ficou conhecido como "The Canadian Crippler" ("O Mutilador Canadiano"), devido a um combate que fizera com Sabu, onde um golpe feito de forma errada (a falha foi tanta de Benoit quanto de Sabu) fez com que Sabu caísse de cabeça no chão quebrando seu pescoço. Depois disto desempenhou um papel com Dean Malenko, onde foi tag-team champion, único título que ganhara nessa companhia. World Championship Wrestling (1994-1995) Aqui começou do mais pequeno até chegar ao patamar superior, onde foi por uma vez Campeão Mundial de Pesos Pesados da WCW. A que lembrar que Benoit fez um "Melhor de Sete lutas" com Booker T, para determinar quem lutaria pelo Título. Quando estava a ganhar nome na federação "decidiu" ir para a WWF/E. Isto aconteceu por volta dos anos finais de 90. Um dos motivos de Benoit era devido a decadência da WCW. Benoit ganhou ao todo 8 títulos na WCW, até que não foi mal aproveitado, como muitos amantes do wrestling falam. WWF/WWE Chris Benoit chegou em 2000 a WWF. Começou a desempenhar um papel de heel (contra o público) mas rapidamente virou face (a favor do publico), demorando menos de um ano para essa proeza acontecer. Na fase de heel chegou a ganhar o seu primeiro título da WWF, o título intercontinental, na WrestleMania 2000. No Backlash 2000 perdeu para Jericho a luta por DQ mas,manteve o título.Perto da Insurrextion 2000 arrumou briga com Kurt angle e perdeu a luta para ele(era uma non-title match),no próximo evento o Judgement day 2000 Benoit teria que defender seu título mais uma vez contra Jericho em uma Submission Match,ele defende seu título com sucesso.Perto da King of the Ring 2000 perde seu título para Rikishi e Benoit tem uma Surpresa ele e Rikishi lutaram no evento em uma luta classificatória,no evento Benoit causa DQ em Rikishi e perde sua luta.Após algum tempo Benoit se aliace com Shane McMahon e vira o N°1 contender do WWF Championship na Fully Loadedmas ,perde sua luta após um Rock Bottom.No próximo evento o Summerslam 2000 mais uma vez seria Benoit e Jericho mas,desta vez em uma Two out of three falls match,vitória de Benoit de 2-1.Após ser face envolveu-se na Unforgiven 2000 em uma Fatal 4-Way match pelo WWF Championship onde não conseguiu a vitória.Depois arrumou problemas com Triple H então lutaram no No Mercy 2000 onde mais uma vez não conseguiu ter a vitória,Benoit depois acabou por ter uma Tag The Radicalz onde esses lutaram na Survivor Series 2000 em uma Survivor Series match contra The New Age Outlaws(Billy Gunn e Road Dogg),Chyna e K-Kwika vitória do team The Radicalz Benoit se machucou e por um tempo sumiu.Perto do Armaggedon 2000 Benoit retorna falando que vai atrás do WWF Intercontinental Championship então aparece Billy Gunn( O Intercontinental Champ nesta altura)e fala que Benoit não tem a menor chance então é marcado a luta para o evento e Benoit mostra o que diz e recupera o título. 2001 Quando Benoit achava que estava tudo bem Chris Jericho mais uma vez vai tentar uma luta pelo título e dessa vez será uma laddder match e finalmente Jericho consegue o título tão desejado. Próximo do No Way Out 2001 Benoit mais uma vez irá tentar pegar seu título só que dessa vez não é só ele,será uma Fatal-4 Way match incluindo Eddie Guerrero e X-Pac e mais uma vez Jericho triunfa,deixando o Intercontinental de lado, Benoit acaba por arrumar uma Feud com Angle e na Wrestlemania X-seven eles se enfrentam e Angle sai com a vitória. Benoit não deixa isso barato desafiando Angle a um Ultimate Submission match na Backlash 2001 Angle aceita e Benoit consegue derrotar Angle de 4-3, Kurt Angle não deixando barato pede sua revanche na Insurrextion 2001 em uma Two out of three falls match e vitória de Benoit de 2-0, só que dessa vez Benoit levou mas do que a vitória:a medalha de Angle. Kurt cheio de raiva pede mais uma luta e Benoit aceita será uma Two out of three falls match de novo e dessa vez mais mortal (Normal/Submission/Ladder) vitória de Angle de 2-1. No penúltimo evento dessa noite haveria uma Tag Team Turmoil match para decidir quem enfrentaria Triple h e Stone Cold e Jericho avisa um parceiro misterioso e ele era nada mais e nada menos do que Benoit. Chris Jericho e Benoit conseguem ganhar a luta eliminando por último Edge & Christian Cage e na Raw derrotam os WWF Tag Team Champions. Próximo do King of the Ring 2001 Benoit e Chris Jericho se classificam para enfrentar o WWF Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin em uma Triple Threat match então no evento principal da noite todos dão tudo de si mas Stone Cold Steve Austin mantêm o título. Depois de um tempo este se lesionou no pescoço, fica parado cerca de 6 meses. O Retorno Após recuperar dessa lesão Benoit volta como parceiro de Eddie Guerrero no Vengeance 2002 e enfrentam Bubba-Ray e Spike Dudley numa Elimination Tables match mas,não saem com a vitória.Enquanto Benoit estava na Raw acabou por participar de um torneio pelo N°1 contender pelo WWE Intercontinental Championship e ganhou derrotando Booker T. e então na próxima Raw foi Benoit vs Rob Van Dam(RVD)e acaba por ter ganho novamente o título intercontinental e perto da Summerslam 2002 Van Dam desafia Benoit para lutar no evento pelo título e Benoit aceita mas,acabar por perder o título mais uma vez,este foi "regalado", devido ao draft-lottery, quando foi chamado para o programa SmackDown. Após perder uma luta 6-Man Tag Team match,envolveu-se em mais uma feud com Angle e então foi marcado uma luta na Unforgiven 2002 que Benoit ganha utilizando o pinfall com ajuda das cordas.Quando estes estavam prestes a se enfrentarem na No Mercy 2002 a G.M. of Smackdown Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley obrigou eles a Fazerem tag-team e entrarem no torneio para coroar os 1°campeões onde conseguiram chegar a final contra Edge e Rey Mistéryo e conseguem a vitória por uma vez.Depois defendem seus títulos com sucesso contra Los Guerreros(Eddie,Chavo) na Rebellion 2002,após algum tempo Edge & Misteryo desafiam eles a umTwo out of three falls tag team matchEdge & Misteryo vencem.Perto da Survivor Series 2002 Stephanie resolve acabar com a disputa pelos títulos e faz uma Triple Threat Tag Team Elimination match Benoit e Angle são os 1° a serem eliminados e os vitoriosos são Los Guerreros.Benoit após um tempo não se contenta com um título tag-team, deixa essa devisão, e dedica-se a competição individual.Ele participa de uma Fatal-4 Way Elimination match prara quem iria enfrentar Big Show no Armaggedon 2002 pelo WWE Championship mas acaba sendo eliminado por Edge após um Spear.Benoit ainda participa do evento enfrentando o seu melhor amigo Eddie Guerrero que acaba com a vitória de Benoit. 2003 O ano de 2003 começou agitado para Benoit, ele teve uma chance para enfrentar Angle na Royal Rumble 2003 pelo WWE Championship, só teria que derrotar Big Show e foi o que ele fez,aplicando um Roll-Up.Após a luta os "PH" de Angle,a Team Angle atacam Benoit fazendo com que a luta fosse mais pessoal do que já era,chegou o dia mostraram do que são feitos pórem,Kurt triunfou de novo.Perto daNo Way Out 2003 foi decidido que Benoit,Edge e Brock Lesnar lutariam contra Angle e a Team Angle,antes do show a team Angle atacou Edge deixando fora de ação e fazendo a luta virar uma Handicap match.Lesnar e Benoit ganham,Benoit fez Charlie Haas desistir com o Crossface. Após isso Benoit entra mais uma vez em Tag só que sua tag era Rhino e na Wrestlemania 19 é feita uma Triple Threat Tag Team Match pelo WWE Tag Team champions os outros dois teams eram a Team Angle e Los guerreros,Vitória da Team Angle. Começa uma nova era, Benoit consegue uma vaga para o Wrestlemania de 2004, vencendo o Royal Rumble desse ano. No Royal Rumble,Podemos dizer que Benoit fez o impossível. Entrou em número 1 (seguidamente foi Randy Orton). Conseguiu vencer o Rumble, eliminando Big show. A que sublinhar, Benoit esteve no ringue 1 hora 1 minuto e 34 segundos. Era um push que Benoit já não tivera a bastante tempo. No Wrestlemania Benoit ganha o título de Campeão Mundial de Pesos Pesados da WWE derrotando Triple H e Shawn Michaels numa luta Triple Threat, usando seu principal golpe, o "crippler crossface". Muitos amantes deste desporto não queriam acreditar, era um dos pontos mais altos da carreira de Benoit! Após essa vitória Eddie Guerrero, entra dentro do ringue com dando os parabens a benoit. Um momento marcante para a história da World wrestling. Após 5 meses com o título, Benoit tem um novo oponente, Randy Orton. Após perder o título para o campeão mais jovem da história da WWE Benoit espera pela wrestlemania de 2005 onde este participou no primeiro tipo de combate existente na WWE, money in the bank. Muitos diriam que Benoit sairia vencedor, mas equivocaram-se Edge foi quem ganhou o combate. Benoit ainda iniciou um pequena rivalidade tentando ganhar a mala, mas sem efeito. Benoit aplicando o Diving Headbutt em MVP, em uma luta da WrestleMania 23 Após essa rivalidade terminar entre Benoit e Edge, Benoit regressa novamente o SmackDown Aqui envolve-se com Orlando Jordan pelo titulo dos Estados Unidos, Benoit consegue um marco histórico, derrotar Orlando Jordan em 25 segundos. Ganhando o título envolve-se numa rivalidade "amigável" com Booker T. Após virar heel (contra o publico) Booker T derrota Benoit e o atual General Manager do Smackdown Theodore long decide fazer uma Melhor de Sete. O vencedor seria o novo United States Champion, pois o GM havia deixado o título "VAGO" após uma luta entre os dois ter acabado de maneira controvérsia. Booker T consegue ganhar a melhor de 7, graças a Randy Orton (no meio destes combates, Booker T lesiona-se, arranjando um substituto, o irlandês Finlay). Após várias desforras Benoit ganha novamente o titulo dos Estados Unidos. Era o fim desta rivalidade. O próximo oponente pelo seu título seria JBL. Numa rivalidade que termina após a Wrestlemania de 2006, onde JBL ganha o título. Rumores dizem que esta derrota foi devido a uma operação que Benoit iria fazer após o Wrestlemania. Benoit foi "atacado" por Mark Henry, num espectáculo de sua companhia, o SmackDown, e teve que tirar um tempo para se recuperar mental e fisicamente. Essa história foi feita para que Benoit tivesse tempo para se recuperar da cirurgia. Após longa recuperação Benoit volta num PPV, lutando contra William Regal. Algumas semanas passam sendo Benoit novamente Campeão dos Estados Unidos da WWE. Depois de ganhar o título de Mr. Kennedy Chris Benoit envolve-se numa disputa com Chavo guerrero por causa dos seguidos ataques de Chavo a Rey Mysterio, amigo de Benoit, põe o título em jogo duas vezes, levando sempre a melhor terminando assim a rivalidade. Sua última rivalidade foi mesmo contra Montel Vontavious Porter, onde este perdeu o seu último título. Depois disso é "regalado" para a companhia ECW, Benoit iria ter uma oportunidade pelo título principal daquela marca. Morte Chris Benoit foi encontrado morto na sala da sua casa, a sua mulher no escritório e o filho no quarto, Atlanta no dia 25 de Junho de 2007. Após investigações, por parte das autoridades, foi concluído que Benoit cometeu um duplo homicídio seguido de um suicídio. Após ter matado sua mulher e seu filho, Benoit colocou uma bíblia ao lado dos dois corpos. A polícia encontrou no local do crime receitas de esteróides e anabolizantes e investigava a possibilidade de o lutador ter sofrido o que os estadunidenses chamam de "fúria dos anabolizantes". Essa possibilidade foi decartada após a análise de provas que levaram os investigadores a concluir que os homicídios haviam sido deliberados. A polícia concluiu que Benoit estrangulou com uma toalha a mulher, sufocou o filho, e se enforcou com uma corda em um aparelho de levantar peso que tinha em casa. No wrestling *'Finishers e ataques secundários' *'Como Chris Benoit' **'Bridging dragon suplex' – 1992–1998; Usado como movimento normal de 1998 até 2007 **''Crippler Crossface'' **'Diving headbutt' **'Sharpshooter' **Backhand chop **Backbreaker **Belly to belly shoulderbreaker – 2001–2003 **Dragon screw **Enzuigiri **Figure four leglock **Spinebuster – 1991–1994 **Suicide dive ***Belly to back ***Gutwrench ***''Hat Trick'' (Três diferentes suplex) ***Slingshot ***Snap ***Super ***''Three Amigos'' – Usado como tributo a Eddie Guerrero *'Como Pegasus Kid' / Wild Pegasus **'Bridging dragon suplex' **'Diving headbutt' **'Piledriver' **''Wild Bomb'' **Cloverleaf Boston crab **Frankensteiner **Inverted STF **Lariat **Military press slam – 1990–1992 **Springboard clothesline **Suicide dive **Várias variações de Suplex ***Bridging northern lights *'Alcunhas' **"The Rabid Wolverine" **"The Crippler" **"The Canadian Crippler" *'Managers' **Arn Anderson **Shane Douglas **Shane McMahon **Woman **Ted DiBiase **Miss Elizabeth *'Músicas de entrada' **"Jump" por Van Halen (Japão) **"Woman from Tokyo" por Deep Purple (Japão) **"Back in the Saddle" por Aerosmith (ECW) **"Perfect Strangers" por Deep Purple (ECW) **"Scattered" (Produção da WCW) **"Replica B" (Produção da WCW) **"Too Much Information" (Produção da WCW) **"Shooter" do WWF The Music, Vol. 5 (WWF) **"Whatever" por Our Lady Peace do WWF Forceable Entry (WWE) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Future Legend Award (2002) *'Catch Wrestling Association **CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) com Dave Taylor *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Dean Malenko *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **Super J Cup Winner (1994) **Top of the Super Juniors (1993) **Best of the Super Juniors (1995) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2004)vs. Triple H **PWI Match of the Year (2004)vs. Shawn Michaels e Triple H **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2004) **PWI ranked him # '''1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 em 2004. *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **Stampede Wrestling International Tag Team Championship (4 vezes)– com Ben Bassarab (1), Keith Hart (1), Lance Idol (1) e Biff Wellington (1) **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'Universal Wrestling Association' **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)1 *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes – com Dean Malenko (1) e Perry Saturn (1) **WCW World Television Championship (3 vezes) *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Kurt Angle **WWE United States Championship (3 vezes) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 vezes) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Chris Jericho (1) e Edge (2) **Royal Rumble (2004) **12º Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1994) vs. Great Sasuke no Super J Cup **Best Brawler (2004) **Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Triple H e Shawn Michaels **Best Technical Wrestler (1994, 1995, 2000, 2003, 2004) **Most Underrated (1998) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2000, 2004) **Match of the Year (2002) com Kurt Angle vs. Edge e Rey Mysterio **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2003) :1 Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW